Data networks contain various network devices, such as switches, for sending and receiving data between two locations. For example, frame relay and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (“ATM”) networks contain interconnected network devices that allow data packets or cells to be channeled over a circuit through the network from a host device to a remote device. For a given network circuit, the data from a host location is delivered to the network through a physical circuit such as a T1 line that links to a switch of the network. The remote device that communicates with the host through the network also has a physical circuit to a switch of the network. The communication path between the switches associated with the host and the remote device that passes through the network is a logical circuit.
In frame relay and ATM networks, end devices do not select different routes for data packets or cells sent between the host and the remote location, but always send the data packets or cells through the same path. A host device may have many logical circuits, such as permanent virtual circuits (“PVCs”) or switched virtual circuits (“SVCs”), linked to many remote locations. For example, a PVC sends and receives data packets or cells through the same path leading to the switch of the remote device's physical connection.
The host and remote end devices of a logical circuit may communicate data in data networks operated by a Local Exchange Carrier (“LEC”), an Inter-Exchange Carrier (“IEC”), or both. Each LEC data network is contained within a geographical area known as a local access and transport area (“LATA”). Data networks in each LATA by data networks in one or more IECs for communicating data between the LATAs. Data networks in IECs may also be directly connected to each other. Inter-LATA or Inter-IEC connections are made through physical trunk circuits utilizing fixed logical connections known as Network-to-Network Interfaces (“NNIs”).
Periodically, failures may occur to the trunk circuits or the NNIs of logical circuits in a data network resulting in lost data. Currently, such network circuit failures are handled by dispatching technicians on each end of the network circuit in response to a reported failure. One or more technicians may troubleshoot the logical circuit portion of the network circuit by checking the switches in the data network to determine the status of the logical circuit. If a technician determines the logical circuit is operating properly, the technician may then troubleshoot the physical circuit portion of the network circuit to determine the cause of the failure and then repair it. These current methods, however, suffer from several drawbacks. One drawback is that troubleshooting the logical and physical circuits is time consuming and results in dropped data packets or cells until the failure is repaired. Furthermore, in most instances, troubleshooting the physical circuit requires taking the network circuit out of service to perform testing, thus increasing the downtime and loss of data in the network circuit.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.